


The Favorite

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Quentin Beck, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Tony solo tiene un empleado favorito.Compilación de OS centrados en la pareja de Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Polos Opuestos

* * *

Tony hablando demasiado. Lo había aprendido a la mala, y no, no era ese tanto el problema, estaba medianamente acostumbrado, Wade solía hacerlo, era un jodido disco rayado.

Pero con Tony era algo divergente y atípico. Ser diferente se sentía distinto con Wade que con Tony, bien, claro que el follar con uno influía, pero siendo con Stark era más irritante que curioso.

Él también hablaba, pero sabía su lugar, sabía que no a mitad de una pelea, sabía que no en medio de una junta con referencias a ACDC, no, él hablaba en su momento, cuándo había terminado de trabajar y Stark le ofrecía una copa, así que, acostumbrado al orden, era irritante tener que aceptar y aspirar de la existencia de Stark.

No sé odiaban, pero antes de todo esa cosa caótica de sentimientos, preferían mantener distancia. A Quentin, inclinado de por si a su carácter inequívocamente frívolo y gélido, no le gustaba el contacto físico, Tony sin embargo se la pasaba apoyándose en su hombro y repasando su espalda cuando les tocaba hablar. No era algo personal, lo entendía, pero eso no esfumaba las ganas de decirle que, un paso más allá por favor.

Realmente, por su historia juntos, entender que algo ahí repiqueteaba dentro suyo al verlo fue tan sorprendería para el como lo fue para el mismo Tony. El trabajo los hizo cercanos y la cercanía trajo consigo disputas, pero luego Quentin estaba contra la pared y Stark metido entre su boca.

— Uh.. ¿Raro? ¿Fue raro cierto? — preguntó Tony apenas lo dejó mantener el equilibrio de su aliento, pero Quentin respondió:

— No, no lo fue

Antes de, claro, volver a empujarlo hacia si mismo, rodeando su cuello para mantener el calor en sus cuerpos, el espacio donde no cabría ni un alfiler, y así, no gruñirse por un segundo.

— Escucha, si fue raro — le dijo Beck al siguiente día que le había llevado un café. Interesante, ya que nunca se había preocupado en eso mientras compraba en la tienda. Tony lo notó, por supuesto, y le dio una risa mientras aceptaba el gesto.

— Creí que había sido sexy

— Lo fue, pero eres...

— Tu jefe, ¿Eso no lo hace más sexy?

Quentin suspiro, como cuando Tony saltaba hacía Hammer con uno de sus chistes y sabía que tendrían que remediarlo después entre él y Pepper.

— La cosa es, que tengo putos sentimientos por ti, y necesito saber qué carajos va a pasar aquí, porque yo tengo un montón de proyectos y no pienso jugar a eso de responderte mensajes cada dos horas para hacerme el interesante

Tony quiso reprimir unas sonrisa, mierda que lo intentó, pero ella se estiró sobre sus labios y luego no sé arrepintió, porqué era el contacto más cercano que había tenido a Beck y todo su espectro de emociones.

— Ven a una cita conmigo

— Tony...

— Aqua Velva — dijo de pronto

— ¿Disculpa?

— Quiero llevarte por un Aqua Velva

— ¿Cómo es que...? — preguntó, o algo así, perdiéndose un segundo en si mismo, tanto que no vio cuando Tony se encogió de hombros.

Esa noche Tony lo llevó, y por primera vez solo...hablaron, y fue agradable, Quentin incluso se imaginó que podría repetirse. Ese día la idea era vaga y hasta infantil, pero lo hizo, fueron por un desayuno y luego por un trago, se besaron unas cuantas veces y otras no, era así.

No tuvieron una tórrida historia de amor, y Quentin no es que esperara más, era un adulto, lo sabía, la vida real era un poco más contemplativa, el amor romántico era una cosa para adolescentes que creían que debe ser agobiante y enloquecedor, pero el sabía que en verdad que era una cosa más suave y llevadera, no era una droga, era un te de canela con manzana que te tomas por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Por eso, lo que vivió durante los primeros meses de relación, fue una cosa que rompía todo principio fundamental primeramente planteado con la edad.

Principalmente porque Tony sabía de verdad como ser espontáneo, era una jodida fantasía andante, era la persona que le amarraba las manos con la corbata y le hacía sentir que no eran dos ridículos jugando a Anastasia y Gray, o quizá si pero, con él no le importaría, era el que lo hacía abrirse de piernas sobre el escritorio el olvidarse de que no estaba en una película porno.

Uno podría decir que, increíble, Quentin Beck se tenía ganada la lotería con ese hombre, bueno, ese pensamiento no era nada menos que alejado de la realidad, porque algo de lo que Tony le hacía era parte del problema. Por qué a veces creía, no estaban enamorados, dos personas como ellos nunca lo estarían, solo era la dopamina, solo era ese primer periodo romántico y sobrecogedor, quizá y hasta solo era que Tony sabía cómo follarlo muy bien. Y entonces no estaba ahí por lo que deberían, era la manifestación natural de deseo y eso...

Tony tampoco estaba acostumbrado al compromiso, era un tipo más efímero y que rechazaba el quietismo, le gustaba la adrenalina, las cosas de una noche, Quentin no podía darle eso, no podía todos los días ser LSD para el cuerpo, por ende, eventualmente Tony se aburriría y ello terminaría.

No eran los motivos correctos ni las personas indicadas, salir a pasear era estresante por las cámaras, y él podría ser bueno pero no eterno.

Él ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte, hace años todo lo que pudiera pensar sería eso, y hoy la idea todavía lo visitaba de vez en vez, pero levantarse preocupado por las noches porque Tony tenía un ataque de ansiedad no era solo la fría cara del buen sexo, estar hecho una bola de rabia llorosa e impotente, echarse para atrás, gritarle a Tony que se fuera porque no quería que lo viera así, y finalmente, no soportarlo más, sentirse un humano mientras Tony lo dejaba sollozar en su hombro, gritar y hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera, al tiempo que le decía que todo estaría bien.

No podría ser solo deseo si disfrutaba ir a caminar con él, ponerse hablar, si lo que era íntimo significaba charlar, y Tony no podría estar aburrido, no después de 4 años, no mientras estaba pidiéndole matrimonio con su característica forma casual y despreocupada, teniendo un almuerzo rápido porque el trabajo los esperaba y después de decirle

— ¿Y si nos casamos?

Le preguntara a Happy si aún tenía el anillo. Y casi ponerlo a llorar como un mocoso de 6 años mientras sostenía su plato de ensalada e intentaba tragar los champiñones.

Le alzó el dedo y cuando intentaron festejar con Tony entre sus pantalones, fue Stark mismo quien se dio cuenta lo sensible que estaba. Así que solo, se quedó.

Se quedó a pesar de todo. Y se quedó para siempre. Con su mal genio y su apática forma de amar. Pero lo hizo.


	2. Liberar

* * *

— Soy bipolar  
  
Hubo un repentino silencio, preparando el siguiente suspiro de Tony.  
  
— Vaya...  
  
— Si — sentenció Beck a toda respuesta.  
  
Tony movió la taza de café e inclinó su eje un poco más sobre la mesa.  
  
— ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado? Pepper...ella jamás me dijo algo  
  
— Porque nadie quiere contratar a alguien con una enfermedad mental ¿Stark Industries no esta hecho mierda lo suficiente?  
  
El mutismo de Tony se extendió un segundo después de su comentario, pero solo bastó eso para que Beck supiera que se había pasado de la raya.  
  
— Lo siento — atrapó su servilleta y la dobló en 4 perfectas partes.  
  
— Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?  
  
— Porque lo nuestro es más que trabajo — explicó — evidentemente  
  
Las manos de Stark se enredaron entre si sobre la mesa.  
  
— Y también, más allá de todo el sexo que tenemos en la oficina, claro. Tu me traes aquí y ahora te estoy contando esto, así que, creo que es justo que sepas a lo que te estás metiendo si optamos por seguirnos viendo fuera de la oficina, cosa que me gustaría  
  
Tony frunció el ceño, nadie dijo nada pero él estaba escuchando, dándole toda esa atención que en esos momentos a Beck le encantaba.  
  
— Pero, tienes que saber que, tengo horribles periodos de depresión, es complicado estar alrededor mío, soy del tipo malhumorado, y no contesto el teléfono a veces simplemente porque no...no puedo-  
  
El celular de Tony sonó, y solo por esa pequeña pausa, Beck se dio cuenta que no había parado para respirar en ningún momento. Stark lo tomó, mirando a la pantalla tintineante.  
  
— Tengo una junta en 5 minutos  
  
— Claro — respondió sabiendo que eso era todo lo que le diría por hoy. No obstante, cuando Stark contestó, el corazón de Quentin se encogió estrujándose, con un par de palabras.  
  
— Si, hola, Pepper, escucha, se que vas a matarme pero, cancela la junta, reanúdala para mañana, tengo algo importante  
  
Quentin perdió la capacidad de hablar, con su boca vibrando sin batuta. Stark se volvió a él.  
  
— ¿Quieres un Aqua Velva? — preguntó Tony, despacio, y el detalle de que recordara cuánto le gustaba esa bebida arremetió directo en sus lagrimales y pecho. Asintió. Fue todo porque no podía consigo mismo.  
  
Tony pidió 2. Se sintió vulnerable, y en general, esa sensación era enfermante, pero Stark no era tan malo después de todo, entonces ser débil tampoco era especialmente horrible.  
  
— ¿Y cómo estás?  
  
— Estoy saliendo de la manía... mañana, probablemente, ya habré entrado completamente en depresión  
  
— ¿Y cómo estás con decírmelo?  
  
Lo pensó, con su reloj haciéndose ese paso de dos.  
  
— Se siente liberador.... — mascó sus dientes intentando controlar la rigidez de sus pómulos — y erróneo, como si algo malo fuese a pasar después pero...  
  
Arrugó el entrecejo, bajó la mirada. Continuar era escabroso. No lloró, pero se sobreentendía que estaba rompiendo toda esa coraza de frialdad frente a su jefe.  
  
— Estoy muy feliz de saberlo — dijo Tony por fin, el hombre que juró odiar ante todos — eso explica demasiado, siempre me pregunté porque no podía conectar contigo completamente, porque me rehuías, no podía ser por mi personalidad obviamente — bromeó, Quentin rio en medio de su humor apesadumbrado, inhalando duro para seguir controlándose, no quería armar una escena en el bar.  
  
— Entonces...¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer y quieres seguir visitándome a mi laboratorio?  
  
Y Tony asintió a cada una de esas cosas. Sin reparos de que sea...inestable.  
  
— Todo eso — afirmó — eres la persona más interesante que he conocido, la más inteligente, esto me gusta  
  
Por fin, Beck alzó los ojos, y sonrió, no de la manera sarcásticamente o codiciosa de siempre, sino de una forma que Tony nunca había visto, satisfecho, tranquilo.  
  
— Gracias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern love.


End file.
